1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data transmission apparatus and method according to a protocol structure in a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) communication system, and in particular, to a data transmission apparatus and method that support multimedia service and ensure high data rates in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication system provides both voice service and data service. Such mobile communication systems include IS-2000, HDR (High Data Rate), and 1EXTREME. HDR and 1EXTREME have been proposed by the 1XEV technology of 3GPP. However, the above mobile communication systems are not suitable for multimedia service. Specifically, they cannot optimize a throughput for packet data service.
In the mobile communication systems, data with the same QoS (Quality of Service) requirement is transmitted on the same physical channel. This implies that the mobile communication systems have limitations in providing different QoSs to inter-media and intra-media streams in multimedia service. Therefore, there is a need for proposing a novel mobile communication system that provides different QoSs for different types of services.